


Нет правильных ответов

by fandom Tennant and Sheen 2020 (fandom_Tennant_Sheen_2020), z_i0



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Drama, Gen, Post-Canon, do not copy to another site, fandom Tennant and Sheen 2020
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:55:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25278865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Tennant_Sheen_2020/pseuds/fandom%20Tennant%20and%20Sheen%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/z_i0/pseuds/z_i0
Summary: Гавриил останавливается отдохнуть у источника.
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens)
Kudos: 14
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020





	Нет правильных ответов

У родника всегда полно путников, остановившихся на ночлег. Гавриил делает вид, будто он один из них, точно такой же, как все остальные. Он утраивается на каком-то бревне, задумчиво перебирает четки и лишь спустя какое-то время замечает, что народу рядом с ним становится все меньше и меньше. Наверное, все разбредаются по шатрам, решает Гавриил и делает вид, будто собирается испить воды.

— Не советую, — раздается громкий шепот совсем рядом.

Гавриил поднимает голову от воды и видит перед собой Кроули. Нашел место и время, как же.

Гавриил снова тянется к воде, а Кроули лишь фыркает.

— Двадцать первый век уже, — Кроули делает небольшую паузу, будто раздумывает, как обратиться к Гавриилу. Впрочем, тот уверен, что это именно нарочитая пауза и Кроули вовсе не собирается к нему обращаться. Никак. — Люди давно не пьют сырую воду из непонятных мест. Существует бутилированная вода. Или хотя бы обеззараживающие таблетки.

Гавриил пытается сделать вид, будто понимает, о чем этот демон ему толкует. Ага, как же. Кажется, он вел себя не так, как должны вести себя люди. 

Кроули оглядывается по сторонам и добавляет совсем тихим шепотом:

— Наша с ангелом палатка под старым вязом. Надоест строить из себя всеведущего — приходи. Мы не вы, мы своих не бросаем.

Гавриил только фыркает. Вот еще. Он же не собирается здесь ночевать. Он исчезает моментально, и Кроули только глаза закатывает. А что, если здесь были камеры?

***  
— У них все хорошо, — говорит Гавриил, стараясь не отводить глаза. Если он посмотрит в сторону, Господь решит, что он лжец?

— Ты про людей или про ангела с демоном, мой милый архангел? — спрашивает у него Господь, и Гавриил даже не знает, что ответить. А какой ответ правильный? Тот, что спровоцирует какой-нибудь новый потоп для существ, о которых так печется Азирафаэль? Или тот, который точно положит конец одному слишком наглому демону, без которого Азирафаэль не выдержит и секунды, какая уж тут вечность?

Гавриил молчит, принимая, наверное, самое сложное решение.

— У людей все неплохо, — наконец решается он. — Они даже воду нынче пьют из бутылок, а не сразу из источников.

На миг ему кажется, что в глазах Господа мелькает разочарование. Но этого же не может быть, да?

— Я все надеюсь, что эти двое осознают однажды, что они значат друг для друга, — говорит, наконец, Бог, покидая офис Гавриила.

Тот судорожно вздыхает, будто ему нужен воздух, какие глупости!

Кажется, у вечно мешающихся ангела и демона есть чуть ли не господне благословение. Гавриил задумчиво смотрит на макет Земли. Он им скажет об этом. Обязательно. Просто никто же не приказал ему передать это сразу же. Пусть немного еще… помучаются от неизвестности. Самую малость. Чтобы потом с большей симпатией относиться к тому, кто принесет им эту благую весть.

**Author's Note:**

> бета — Xenya-m


End file.
